


lollipop

by Hellwords



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellwords/pseuds/Hellwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Леденец<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейми Фрейзер | леденец<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Жанр: флафф<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Примечание: Джейми, после попадания во время Клер, полюбил леденцы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lollipop

Название: Леденец  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейми Фрейзер | леденец  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: флафф  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: Джейми, после попадания во время Клер, полюбил леденцы.

В моём хэдканоне, в омегаверсе, Френку будет проще всего заткнуть Джейми буквально - леденцом.   



End file.
